


I'm in love with you sorry

by Chichichi-Blue (Chichichi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cute Ending, F/M, Love, Making Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Shikamaru dormait paisiblement et Sakura s'ennuyait terriblement. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction. Shikamaru n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer encore très longtemps...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 8





	I'm in love with you sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou les gens ! Je suis à la fois contente et un peu nerveuse de vous poster ce One Shot parce que c'est la première fois que je publie un lemon. J'ai déjà écris des limes très très légers mais sans jamais vraiment approfondir un peu plus le sujet. D'ailleurs je pense que j'aurais même plus encore détaillé, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu la flemme xD Je me suis inspirée d'une scéne dans Grey's Anatomy , si certain d'entre vous la reconnaît faites moi signe x)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture.

**One-Shot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playlist**

**I'm in love with you, sorry - Lophee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura souffla fortement sur la mèche rose qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez et finit par s'attacher vivement les cheveux en une mini queue de cheval lorsque ladite mèche lui retomba de nouveau sur la figure.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en observant l'homme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il était onze heure et elle était réveillée depuis six heure du matin. Elle avait eut le temps de rédiger son rapport de mission, de le donner à l'Hokage de faire trois machine à laver, de s'occuper de la petite blessure au doigt de Naruto et de nourrir Soleil leur perroquet.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était tranquillement installé sur la rambarde du balcon observant les passants marcher dans la rue et lâchant de temps à autre quelques mots tel que « sommeil » et « j'ai pas le temps » ou encore « jaune ».

C'est Shikamaru qui l'avait ramené d'une mission. Il était blessé et n'avait qu'une seule patte. Sakura l'avait soigné et avec l'aide de Kiba ils lui avaient fabriqué une petite attelle pour qu'il puisse retrouver son équilibre.

Sakura esquissa un sourire en le regardant s'envoler vers l'appartement d'en face. Elle savait qu'une veille dame lui offrait toujours des friandises pour oiseau. Il lui arrivait de croiser cette vielle femme dans la rue, celle-ci lui demandait tout le temps des nouvelles de Soleil. Sakura trouvait ça tellement adorable le fait que ce petit oiseau qui était arrivé à moitié vivant se portait maintenant comme un charme et se faisait chouchouter par tout le monde.

Shikamaru bougea doucement et Sakura reporta son attention sur lui. Il dormait sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps et les cheveux parsemés tout autour de son visage. Elle s'ennuyait profondément et puis, il fallait être honnête, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec un Shikamaru éveillé. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à cause de leur mission ou du travail à l'hôpital qui lui prenait tout son temps. Hier soir quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, ils avaient été beaucoup trop fatigué pour faire quoique se soit et même parler. Ils s'étaient juste endormis l'un à coté de l'autre.

Elle soupira de nouveau en posant le menton dans la paume de sa main droite sans quitter des yeux Shikamaru. Il lui manquait tellement alors qu'il était juste là, juste devant elle, entrain de roupiller.

« Arrête de me regarder dormir, » marmonna d'une voix endormie le dormeur.

Sakura se redressa de la position dans laquelle elle se morfondait mollement et s'assit vivement sur les genoux.

« Tu es réveillé. »

« Mmmh » entendit-elle vaguement puisqu'il avait plongé la tête dans son oreiller.

Sakura savait très bien qu'il adorait faire la grasse mâtiné. Shikamaru adorait dormir le jour. C'était son truc. Particulièrement à l'ombre d'un arbre, sous un ciel nuageux où il pouvait somnoler de tout son saoule sans être dérangé par qui que se soit.

« T'es encore entrain de me regarder. »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. » expliqua Sakura.

Cette fois-ci c'est Shikamaru qui soupira un « creepy » avant de lui demander « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Onze heure et demie, » répondit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge en forme d'ananas.

« Trop tôt, » marmonna Shikamaru « rendors toi. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel « J'ai dormi toute la nuit, je n'ai plus sommeil ».

« Alors occupe toi. »

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » bougonna t-elle en venant s'allonger à coté de lui « je m'ennuie terriblement ! »

« Lis un livre. » proposa t-il.

« Mais lequel ? Je les ai tous lu ! »

Elle entendit un rire étouffé et fit la moue « Arrête de te moquer. »

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda à travers les mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage.

« Je ne me moquais pas, » feignit-il avant de rajouter « Et donc c'est pour ça que tu t'es dit que ça serait divertissant de me réveiller. »

Sakura esquissa un sourire « Et si on faisait quelque chose maintenant que tu es pleinement conscient. »

« Tu es, » commença t-il tout en se tournant sur le dos et en se frottant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains « super galère. »

Il portait un tee-shirt à manche longue noir pour dormir. Shikamaru avait toujours froid. Ce qui était assez étonnant parce que Sakura trouvait qu'il dégageait beaucoup plus de chaleur qu'un radiateur. En hiver c'était plutôt agréable mais l'été c'était une toute autre affaire. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle dormait uniquement en sous-vêtement et parfois même lors des jours de canicule, sans rien du tout.

Il fit sans le vouloir remonter son tee-shirt et elle tiqua en découvrant une nouvelle cicatrice sur sa hanche droite. Elle releva un peu plus le tissu en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda t-elle en frôlant du bout des doigts la cicatrice.

« Non, Ino m'a soigné. » dit-il en croisant nonchalamment ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Elle remonta le tissu jusqu'à ses reins et constata qu'il n'y avait pas plus de dégât. Shikamaru allait bien. Il était vivant, réel et là, il était juste là, juste à coté d'elle.

« Hey, Miss-je m'inquiète-trop-vite, » fit Shikamaru en lui touchant la joue alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.

Elle se détendit néanmoins lorsque son pouce commença à faire de petit mouvement circulaire sur sa peau « Sakura, » elle croisa ses yeux bruns, il lui souriait « je vais bien » assura t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas, se pencha en avant et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de Shikamaru. Son cœur battait, elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux. C'était tellement agréable de sentir ses doigts à cet endroit là. Elle avait l'impression d'être un petit chat. Elle se demandait si Soleil ressentait lui aussi la même plénitude lorsqu'elle lui caressait doucement le haut du crâne. En tout cas elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup ça, car il en redemandait toujours en frottant sa petite tête contre la paume de sa main.

Shikamaru finit par délaisser son crâne pour faire descendre sa main le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins.

« T'as encore maigrie. » constata t-il d'un ton soucieux.

« C'est juste une impression. » assura t-elle en relevant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu, mais parce qu'il savait que quoiqu'il arrive elle trouverait toujours des arguments pour contredire son opinion au sujet de son poids, il n'insista pas.

C'était vraiment étrange, cette sensation, celle de se sentir vraiment importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Shikamaru était le premier petit-ami avec qui elle avait une relation sérieuse. Avant lui, elle n'avait eut que quelques coups d'un soir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète autant pour elle. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre lorsqu'il la faisait passer en premier, elle qui avait toujours passé en dernier dans sa propre team. Difficile de sortir de l'ombre de Naruto, de Sasuke et de Kakashi.

Ils étaient tellement importants, tellement surpuissants que cela lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être totalement invisible. Elle détestait avoir un complexe infériorité, elle se sentait tellement ridicule, on aurait dit une gamine.

Sakura détourna le regard honteusement et s'éloigna de Shikamaru. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa la joue droite sur ses genous. Elle regarda vers la porte fenêtre, le vent faisait gonfler les rideaux à motifs étoilés et par moment quelques pétales de cerisier passaient le pas de la porte et se posaient délicatement sur le parquet en bois. C'était le printemps, la guerre était finit depuis bien longtemps maintenant, le village était en paix.

Si seulement, elle pouvait elle aussi être en paix avec elle-même.

Une mèche rose lui tomba devant les yeux, puis une autre et encore une autre. Elle sentit l'élastique glisser et ses cheveux lui effleurer la nuque. Ils étaient bien trop court pour qu'ils tiennent très longtemps attachés.

« Où est Soleil ? » demanda Shikamaru tout en faisant remonter ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il atteignit sa nuque.

« Il est allé prendre l'air, » souffla t-elle « enfin, je pense qu'il se goinfre chez la voisine. »

Shikamaru pouffa « Comme d'habitude. »

Elle sourit et tourna la tête « Est-ce que tu penses qu'on ne le nourrit pas assez ?»

Il haussa les épaules « J'en sais rien, peut être que c'est meilleur ailleurs.»

Sakura avait lu pas mal de bouquin au sujet des perroquets lorsque Soleil était arrivé dans sa vie. Elle voulait vraiment bien s'occuper de lui. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu qu'il soit malheureux.

« Je vais lui acheter des fruits. » décida Sakura en commençant à se lever du lit « Il adore les pommes. »

« Hey, attends un peu, » fit Shikamaru en lui prenant le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui « tu m'as réveillé pour que je m'occupe de toi et maintenant tu t'en vas. »

Son dos rencontra son torse, et elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans le cou « Reste avec moi, assume les conséquences de tes actes maintenant. »

Il avait passé ses mains sur son ventre plat. L'une de ses mains remonta sous son crop top fleurie et l'autre descendit vers le bas.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » répliqua Sakura en s'humectant les lèvres.

Elle l'entendit rire et sentit de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Alors demande moi d'arrêter, » lui souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il déboutonnait son short en jean délavé d'une main et fit descendre d'un mouvement sec la petite braguette.

Sakura se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il l'aida à enlever totalement son short qui atterrit par terre. Comment ne pourrait t-elle pas en avoir envie ? Trois semaines. Trois semaine où elle avait compensé avec elle-même, ce qui avait plutôt agréable, mais...

Elle balança la tête en arrière, touchant alors l'épaule de Shikamaru pour lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Il avait commencé à faire de petit cercle avec son doigt sur son bouton de nerf à travers le tissu de sa culotte, ce qui lui provoqua de légère décharge de plaisir dans tout le bas du corps.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je cesse ? » demanda t-il sans arrêter ses caresses.

Elle voudrait parler, lui dire non, mais il lui avait tellement manqué et il lui faisait tellement du bien que la seule chose qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres fut un gémissement de pure plaisir.

« Je prends ça pour un non, » conclut Shikamaru en cessant néanmoins ces caresses.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux subitement « Pourquoi tu.. ? »

« Allonge toi, » la coupa t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, un peu perturbée et mécontente qu'il ait arrêté.

« Sakura, allonge toi. » répéta t-il en souriant et en lui volant un baiser.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et que ses grands yeux verts le regardaient d'un air totalement frustrés, Shikamaru s'éloigna lui-même de Sakura, mais juste un peu, juste pour lui intimer de s'allonger sur le lit.

« Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais finit tout de même par lui obéir, ce qui provoque chez lui un sourire malicieux « Tu es tellement têtue,»

Il ne tint pas compte de sa mine boudeuse et déposa un baiser sur son front « adorable » rajouta t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je ne suis pas adorable, » bougonna t-elle.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller les joues de Sakura. Elle prit son visage en coupe entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux fins du Nara et constata une fois de plus qu'il les avaient beaucoup plus doux que les siens. C'est bizarre, ils utilisaient pourtant le même shampoing.

Elle arqua son ventre contre le sien, quand elle sentit de nouveau ses doigts passer la barrière de son sous-vêtement pour venir titiller son clitoris. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et tenta vainement de reprendre un peu d'air. Elle peina à se concentrer sur lui, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à ressentir les vagues de plaisir qui ondulait dans son bas ventre.

Ce n'était pas encore l'extase, mais c'était franchement très agréable.

C'était vraiment ça qui lui avait manqué, le fait que ça soit lui qui le fasse.

Le fait qu'il voulait lui faire du bien.

Le fait qu'il soit là, tout simplement.

Ses doigts s'accrochaient au tissus noir du tee-shirt de Shikamaru et elle s'aperçut qu'elle voulait le toucher, le ressentir encore plus.

« Enl..enlève ça. » haleta t-elle en tirant sur son haut.

Shikamaru se releva pour retirer vivement son tee-shirt à manche longue et il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher vers elle que Sakura se releva sur ses genoux pour venir l'embrasser et passer ses mains sur ses épaules, ses omoplates et tout ce qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

Il lui enleva son crop top et attarda un moment son regard sur sa brassière en dentelle noire.

« C'est nouveau ? » demanda t-il en l'aidant à la faire passer par dessus sa tête.

« Ouais je l'ai acheté hier. » expliqua t-elle en éjectant sa brassière sur le matelas. Elle avait fait un tour rapide dans une boutique de lingerie après son interminable journée à l'hôpital. Elle s'était achetée cette brassière et un vernis violet en récompense de cette journée de travail intense.

« J'aime bien, » approuva t-il tout en ramenant le visage de Sakura vers le sien pour l'embrasser avec fougueur.

Ses mains descendirent de son cou, à ses épaules à ses seins qu'il cajola et malaxa fermement. Elle frissonna, et déposa une kyrielle de baiser le long de la gorge de Shikamaru. Il éclata de rire, elle aussi.

Il était très chatouilleux à cet endroit là et elle le savait parfaitement.

« A..arrête, » rigola t-il en lui prenant le visage en coupe pour l'éloigner de son cou.

Elle riait aux éclats, il était tellement adorable quand il souriait presque d'un air gêné de s'être laissé un peu aller. Il avait tellement l'air d'avoir toujours le contrôle sur quoique se soit et cela sans se départir de sa nonchalance légendaire que l'entendre rire le rendait plus humain, il avait moins l'air de ce ninja au QI sur-développé qui était constamment sollicité pour établir des stratégies sophistiquées et qui avait vu des choses pire que la guerre dans les quelques missions d'Anbu qu'il avait effectué.

Il lui arrivait de rentrer de mission dans un état totalement stoïque où il ne voulait ni parler, ni faire quoique se soit. Elle le laissait venir vers elle quand il se sentait prêt, elle ne le forçait jamais. Sakura savait pertinemment que le retour à la réalité après chaque mission était lent et douloureux. C'était pour ça que Naruto passait des heures chez Ichiraku, qu'Ino prenait autant soin de ses fleurs, que Kakashi se perdait dans _Icha Icha Paradise_ et que Shikamaru allait regarder les nuages dans la clairière privatisée des Nara.

C'est pour ça qu'elle lisait énormément, qu'elle étudiait tout le temps. Avoir à s'occuper de Soleil avait été comme une délivrance pour lui comme pour elle. Ils auraient dû envisager d'avoir un animal de compagnie bien plus tôt.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » souffla t-elle une fois son fou rire terminé.

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes qui entouraient toujours son visage et doucement s'allongea de nouveau sur le matelas. Il suivit son mouvement, en se positionnant au dessus d'elle.

«Toi aussi. » dit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Elle pouvait clairement sentir contre son ventre le désir qu'éprouvait Shikamaru et pour lui montrer qu'elle en voulait autant que lui, elle fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'élastique de son bas pyjama gris pour masser avec une lenteur minutieusement calculé son sexe en érection.

Shikamaru semblait appréciait ce qu'elle lui faisait rien qu'à entendre les gémissements rauques qu'il laissait échapper.

Il lui enleva d'un geste précité sa culotte et elle ouvrit les cuisses, anticipant avec impatience ce qui allait suivre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir son prénom quand il la pénétra enfin. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, il resta immobile, l'observa se mordre la lèvres inférieure et quand elle lui agrippa les hanches pour lui intimer de bouger, il commença à faire de faire de long de va et vient avant d'accélérer petit à petit ses mouvements.

Sakura avait toujours pensé, avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Shikamaru que celui-ci se foutait de tout et de tout le monde. Elle le comparait à un peu à Neji et Sasuke, qui comme lui étaient des ninjas sombres et introvertis, focalisés sur leur propre personne et non sur ceux qui les entourait.

Et puis, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se trompait totalement. Shikamaru se préoccupait des autres, sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas à la Naruto ni à la Lee en proposant bruyamment son aide et en faisant de long discours sur l'importance de l'entraide. Il agissait juste en fonction de la situation et différemment selon les personnes.

« Sakura, » expira t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à approcher tous les deux l'extase.

Elle n'oublierait jamais la fois où il l'avait extirpé de la foule recueillit sur la place du village en hommage à Tsunade. Elle n'avait pas voulu y aller, mais Naruto avait insisté et elle s'était rendue à contre cœur à cette stupide marche funèbre. Entourée de toute ces personnes pleurant Tsunade alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, Sakura avait cru qu'elle allait imploser. Et puis une main avait trouvé la sienne, et elle s'était retrouvée entraîné à contre courant. Shikamaru l'avait entraîné à l'écart de la foule, à l'arrière boutique de fleur des Yamanaka. Il avait fermé la porte et Sakura s'était traînée jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où elle s'était laissée glisser le long du mur pour pleurer de tout son saoule. Il ne lui avait dit aucune parole réconfortant parce qu'il savait qu'à ce moment là, cela ne servait strictement à rien. Alors il s'était juste contenté d'être là, dans la même pièce qu'elle, à la laisser pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas à ses cotés, complètement essoufflé. Sakura qui tentait elle aussi de reprendre une respiration normal, vint se pelotonner automatiquement contre lui.

« Sommeil ! » piailla bruyamment Soleil en rentrant dans l'appartement pour se poser sur son perchoir.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire « C'est la chose la plus censé que cet oiseau n'est jamais dite. »

Sakura roula des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était tellement bien contre lui, à sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et à l'entendre reprendre son souffle.

Même Soleil était rentré.

Elle savait que la paix intérieure qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis ne durerait pas, mais pour une fois Sakura se dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

Tant qu'il serait là, elle ne sombrerait jamais totalement.


End file.
